Snippet of a happy song
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Just a little peek into a day in the life of some guys in love and the children they have together... Fluffy Kystotchman (KyleXButtersXCartman)


**Snippet of a happy song**

The bright spring sun was entering the house in the form of shining rays through the patterns of the white curtain and splashed on the floor, the furniture and the people inside the room, enveloping everything in a beautiful light as a soft breeze moved slightly said curtain and cooled the otherwise pretty warm ambiance. It was the perfect example of a gorgeous May afternoon and even Eric Cartman would have quietly enjoyed it's beauty if his mind hadn't been occupied with something else right then...

\- The fox is right behind you! - Exclaimed Eric almost yelling - How many times do we have to say that to you? -

\- Where is the fox? - Asked a noisy and, to Eric, annoying voice coming from the TV.

\- Again? - Asked Eric with disbelief - It's right there! -

\- Oh! The fox was behind us all this time! - Exclaimed the voice on the TV.

\- Yes! About dammed time! - Puffed Eric raising his hands to the air - You're such a slow idio... - Eric quickly stopped talking and covered his mouth with his hand looking down.

\- Oh!... You almost said a bad word!... - Said the voice of the little girl that Eric had on his lap almost giggling - Daddy is gonna be mad at you... - The girl said those last words with a smug smirk that could only rival with the ones from Eric himself.

\- What am I gonna be mad at for? - Eric turned his head around to look at Kyle who was entering the living room looking at Eric with a light frown - What did you do this time? -

\- I... - Started Eric looking away.

\- Papa bear almost said a bad word... - Chanted the little girl amused.

\- Oh did he now? - Said Kyle deepening his frown at Eric.

\- Hey! Don't be such a weasel! - Said Eric gently tickling the little girl.

\- Why not? - Asked the girl between sweet laughs - Weasels are cute -

Eric's face lightened up with a huge smile as his heart felt like melting at the innocent words from his daughter - Well, yes they are... - Said Eric nuzzling Emily's head playfully - And you are the cutest of them all -

Kyle's expression eased at the extremely cute scene and smiled a little too, but then he cleared his throat and said - Eric... Don't you think you owe someone an apology? -

\- Um... That's right... - Said Eric rolling his eyes - Sorry for almost saying a bad word Emily... - Said the large man with a smile.

\- Apology accepted - Replied Emily nodding with a serious expression on her round face. Then she turned around and hugged Eric - But don't worry, I would love you anyways papa bear... Even if you say bad words... -

\- Still, he should be more careful... - Said Kyle sitting next to them on the couch.

\- Aw come on Kyle, it was just a slip up - Said Eric sounding really sorry - I'll be more careful... Now... Can your husband have a little kiss of forgiveness? - Eric asked giving Kyle his best innocent grin.

Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled - Okay... Come here - He leaned towards Eric and gave him a quick but tender peck on the lips. Eric kissed him back with a little moan and then, as they separated, he asked with a smile - I see that our little Nicholas is already changed and ready... -

\- Yeah, no thanks to you... - Said Kyle rolling his eyes again while sitting on his lap the little blond baby he had been holding in his arms - You should help me more with these things... - Kyle added sighing.

\- I do help with the kids - Replied Eric with a hurt tone that Kyle wasn't sure it was completely faked.

\- Yeah, with the fun things YOU like to do too... - Said Kyle pursing his lips a little - Look, I know that your work can be draining to you and that you don't want to deal with messy stuff after a long day at the office, but Leo and I both have draining jobs too and we also need to have a moment of rest and we need to divide the chores more equally... - Eric looked down and Kyle could see the somewhat somber look on his eyes - Hey... I'm not reprimanding you honey... - Said the red haired man running a hand softly and reassuringly over Eric's arm - But we all need to work hard for this family and you do a great job as a father, no one doubts that, but we do need to work as a team here okay? -

Eric slowly raised his head and nodded slightly, looking at the deep green eyes of the man he loved so much - I know that... It's just that, well... It's a little hard for me right now since... - Eric stopped talking and turned his head while closing his eyes trying not to let the tears that were amounting there to come out.

\- Sweetheart... - Said Kyle softly while getting closer to his husband - I know that it happened just a month ago and the wound is still fresh... We all feel it and it's okay for you to have your time of mourning, but you know that your mother wouldn't have wanted you to feel like this... -

Eric sniffed and hugged Emily tighter at the mention of his mother and the little girl hugged her father back. Resting his head on Kyle's shoulder Eric said quietly - I know that. But it's hard... -

\- Of course it is - Replied Kyle resting his head over Eric's - But even if she was taken away sooner than it was meant to be, she still lived a long life and got to see her beloved son becoming a great man, an awesome father of three gorgeous children and a loving husband to two incredibly grateful men that love and support you greatly. You brought so much happiness to this world Eric, even if your younger years were a little messy, you stood up above all the sadness that had plagued both your mother's and your own life for so long. You managed to set her free from her dark past and created a safe heaven for the both of you, going against the bitterness and snide looks of our townsfolk. You gave me and Leo the love and happiness we had been needing all of our lives and together we created this happy and beautiful home for our wonderful children. And you know what? That's what your mother always wanted for you. To be happy, to build a family and to be a great man. That's what you should be thinking about now, that she saw the dream she had for you becoming a reality and I bet that she's really happy for you too right now -

Eric couldn't help but to let out a couple of quiet sobs that he had been holding out while Kyle was speaking and the tears started to run down his cheeks.

Emily raised her head, that she had been resting on Eric's large belly and looking at her father's eyes said - Don't cry papa bear... Daddy is right... Grandma Lea must be proud of you. I know because I am proud of you too and she always told me I should be because you're so nice and good... -

Eric sniffed again but this time with a smile on his face and wiping his tears said - You're right little cub... I won't cry anymore now. I'm so proud of you too sunshine... - Eric kissed his daughter's head and then looked at Kyle and with a warm and loving smile said - Thanks sweetie... - He leaned towards his husband and kissed him on the cheek.

Kyle smiled and said - Are you feeling better now? -

\- Yeah, much better - Nodded Eric - You're right, I need to focus on the good things that happened to us and even if do miss her a lot and will always do, at least I know that she parted from this life having fulfilled the mission she had imposed on herself. And even if I gave her a lot of trouble by being a troublesome brat, she never quit trying to make me be a good person. Now being here with you and Leo and our children I can say that she did an amazing job and I would fight whoever say otherwise -

Kyle smiled widely and said - Well, you can bet that I'm grateful for what she did... After all, she raised the best husband I could have ever dreamed of - Kyle chuckled a little - Even if sometimes I need a lot of patience to handle you... -

Eric stocked his tongue out to Kyle mockingly and said - Well, you should have known what to expect when you agreed to date me in high school... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and said - Sometimes I think I started to raise a child even before Michael was born... Thankfully I have Leo to back me up in here to keep you under control - Kyle chuckled a little at Eric who had raised an eyebrow at his words - Speaking of Michael, is he still with playing with Emmett? - Added Kyle rocking his body back and forth since Nicholas was starting to get a little restless on his lap. The little one and a half years old boy would always protest whenever his father sat still for too long.

\- Yeah, Stan said he was going to take them to the park for a while after their football practice - Replied Eric while gently brushing a curl of his daughter's hair with his finger as the little girl was starting to doze off a little with her head again resting on his belly.

Kyle stared at them adoringly with a warm smile on his face, he loved to see Eric acting so tenderly with his children. Looking at the clock on the wall over the fireplace Kyle said - Alright, but I'll call Stan to make sure they don't come back too late. It's a school night after all and Michael still has homework to do... -

\- Let him have fun Kyle - Chuckled Eric - He's just a nine years old boy, he needs to play and have fun until late. Remember how were we at his age? - Kyle chuckled a little too nodding - Besides - Eric added - He's a really smart guy and I bet he can do all that homework in a second. He must have inherited that from my side... - The chubby man grinned smugly at Kyle and he just rolled his eyes smiling - And if he needs help with that I can give him a hand - Finished Eric.

Kyle looked at Eric a little surprised and said - Really? I thought you hated helping him with homework... At least with maths and such... -

\- I mean it - Replied Eric trading his smirk for an honest and warm smile - Both you and Leo need some rest from that... After all you're right, I'm always avoiding that kind of stuff and that's a pretty bad thing for me to do. You deserve to have some quiet time for yourself too after taking care of the kids most of the day - Eric looked down a little and said - I'm sorry for spending so much time at work... When I'm at the office I always miss you so much and I always want to just get out of there and come home and spend a nice afternoon like this with you... - He sighed - But it's difficult to run a small company all by myself -

\- I know sweetheart - Said Kyle reassuringly and cupped Eric's face with his free hand - We know that and we all love to see how passionate you are at the job you've always wanted to have. And we know that the comfort and stability this family has is thanks to you working so hard - Kyle grabbed Eric's chin and gently made Eric to look at him while smiling - We do miss you a lot those days when you come home pretty late, but still you're doing an excellent work as a father and as a husband and we all love you so much - Kyle leaned towards Eric and kissed him softly on the lips. The chubby man smiled and returned the kiss gently and warmly.

\- I love you too Kyle - Said Eric softly as he pressed his forehead to Kyle's and looked at him lovingly - And I love Leo too and all of our children... I'm so happy to be a part of this family - Eric separated himself a little smiling and said - And at least for these days I have off from work I want to really help in the house. I know I always complain about that but you're right, I can't have you two doing all the hard work in here. So from now on I'll try to help as much as I can too. Starting right now - Eric lowered his head and said softly to Emily - Hey little cub... Wanna help papa bear make dinner? It's getting pretty late and we should wait for daddy Leo with a nice dinner because he's surely coming tired from work... -

Emily slowly raised herself and still sitting on her father's lap yawned a little and nodded - Are we gonna have chicken nuggets today? -

Eric chuckled and kissed Emily's head softly - With mashed potatoes... Daddy's favorite - He smiled to Kyle and said - Well, let's get going then - Eric held Emily on his arms and got up from the couch.

Kyle chuckled a little at the image of such a giant man carrying such a delicate and cute little girl on his arms. The red haired man looked at them go to the kitchen and smiled warmly while holding his youngest son who had fallen asleep as they talked.

 *****So, here's a little something I came up with while at work, when I should have been thinking about computers instead of fluffy Kyman stuff... XD This is just a small glance at one of the various universes I imagine these three guys living in. I don't know if I'll ever do something else with this, maybe I could integrate it into a larger story... Then again, I can't seem to be able to write fluff without at least a little angst thrown in there... u_u Still, I hope that you have liked this story as much as I do ^^**

 *****For the ones that may be a little lost here, Kyle and Eric are married to each other and to someone else (I bet that most of you will guess who the mysterious Leo is...) and they have three kids together.**

 ********Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story.**


End file.
